kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doorknob
The Doorknob appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded. While not having much screen time, the Doorknob's mouth is the Keyhole to Wonderland. It likes to sleep, and therefore prefers silence over noises. The Doorknob also hides the world's Keyhole. The Doorknob is much sleepier than in the movie, and it has no qualms about giving a rather curt reply to anyone who disturbs its sleep. The Doorknob is the only character from the film, Alice in Wonderland, to not have appeared in the book itself. It also uses the phrase "One good turn deserves another," derived from an old English folk tale of the same title. Contrary to the entry in Jiminy's Journal, Sora and company never enter through the door on which the Doorknob is fixed. The Doorknob appears again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, this time having a conversation with Roxas. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A talking doorknob in the door to Wonderland. To enter, you must turn him--and "One good turn deserves another," as he would say. Doorknob was the only character in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951) who didn't first appear in the original story. Story Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days When Roxas first visits Wonderland and enters the Bizarre Room, he is originally trying to find the White Rabbit that ran past him, but finds the Doorknob instead. The Doorknob tells Roxas that the Rabbit drank from the bottle on the table. Roxas, being confused, asks the Doorknob about the White Rabbit and the door, but the Doorknob is fast asleep and won’t answer. Appearance The Doorknob is, true to his name, a sentient, gold door handle. His escutcheon plate is shaped like an elongated trapezoid with a semi-circle bump on the bottom and a curly design on the top, giving the Doorknob the appearance of having a chin and hair, respectively. A gold screw on each bottom corner of the plate keeps the Doorknob attached to his door. He has close-set, beady yellow eyes and what seem to be black "eyebrows", though these may actually be engravings on the Doorknob's plate rather than hair. The Doorknob's prominent bulbous nose is actually the knob part of a doorknob, the part that is turned to open the door, something the Doorknob doesn't pretend to enjoy. His mouth is the keyhole part of a doorknob (as well as the Keyhole of Wonderland), though it is not fixed in place like it should be; the Doorknob has no problems moving his "lips" to talk. Personality The Doorknob is not particularly helpful, caring only about getting sleep. He is lazy, quite obviously, as a short cutscene is always played when approaching him that shows the Doorknob snoring. He does, however, offer some help, as he tells Sora that he is too big, and that he will need to drink the potion. Quotes *"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep? *YAWN*" *(upon being asked by Sora how the White Rabbit got so small) "No, you're simply too big." *"Must you be so loud? You woke me up!" *(in reply to Goofy's "Good morning!") "Good night! I need a bit more sleep." *"Why don't you try the bottle... over there?" fr:Bouton de Porte Category:Disney characters Category:Wonderland Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Somebody